Free Drinks
by FloatingUpwards
Summary: Balalaika wants to meet personally with Revy to... discuss some things. Warning:Balalaika/ Revy romance. M for obvious reasons. one-shot.


**A/N: Rewrite, fixed some minor grammar issues and tweaked a bit of the story line. More smut Enjoy XD.  
**

"Shut the fucking blinds." Revy groaned nursing her head in the palm of her hands. She had the worst hangover and the light was making her nauseous.

"Dutch told me to wake you we've got a busy day ahead of us." Rock was standing over her bed with his arms crossed, looking down at her as if her were a disappointed mother. She didn't like it. She felt like shit already.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." He paled a little, and unconsciously took a step back. "It's just... you look different sleeping."

She snorted and shifted her feet onto the ground.

"And you look different with your face smashed into the wall." His face fell grim, unsure if it was a threat or a joke. "Just get the fuck out I'll be down in a minute.."

Rock quickly left scratching his head at her volatile behavior, he would never understand her.

"Revy." Dutch said. "Thanks for joining us."

"Whatever." She grumbled dropping onto the couch.

"We've got special orders from the lady herself today. A couple of outsiders are trying to make a name for themselves here in Roanapur. Our job is to intercept their shipment. The reward is 10 grand."

"Man fry face is really playing it cheap." She sighed.

"Oh Revy that reminds me. You won't be going on this mission. Balalaika requested your presence at hotel Moscow."

"Aww come on!" She whined. "I want to shoot some bastards."

"I don't make the orders. I just follow them as you should too."

"Fine." She huffed. "It better not be some dumbass tea party. I really don't want to have to waste whats left of my day with some stuck up assholes." Rock rolled his eyes as she said this and it didn't go unnoticed by Revy. "You know Rock you're really pushing it today . If I didn't have such a massive headache right now I'd show you why they call me two hands. You got it?" She hissed.

He nodded and it worked to cool her off.

"Benny is the car good to go?"

"Sure is and is looking as good as ever."

"All right then let's head out."

"See ya Rev."

"Wait aren't you guys going to drop me off ?"

"Nah." Her jaw dropped as they walked past her.

"Great this day just gets better and better as it goes on..." She lit a cigarette and began her walk to the hotel. "Man it's fucking hot too." She didn't have to walk far though Balalaika had arranged a ride for her to begin with. Dutch just hadn't told her.

"Revy thanks for coming."

"Sure thing sis."

Balalaika sat at her desk in her signature red business suit, casually smoking a cigar. She looked far too relaxed to be dealing with all of the problems the rathole of a town they called Roanapur brought up.

"You must be wondering why I've requested your presence." A scowl appeared on Revy's face as she was still upset about not going in the mission. "Oh stop with the tantrums already. There won't be a shoot out anyway."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The shipment is unguarded. "

"Amateurs." She mumbled. Balalaika smirked At the comment.

"You flatter them. Please come in and have a seat." She gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. "I have... A proposition for you." Revy did as she said, not one to pass up on an offer.

"Now I understand you have a habit of drinking with a certain nun. I am in need of a drinking partner. If you can hold your alcohol I have a far better stash than she does."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." She replied in a silky voice. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair. "Even the yellow flag can't get this stuff." She gestured to the shelves behind her and Revy practically started to drool as she took in all the alcohol.

"Fuck yeah. I can't stand that bitch anyway."

"Excellent." She pushed away from her chair and went over to the case . Revy watched her closely. The entire situation felt strange. Her bodyguards were nowhere in sight and the place seemed unusually quite.

"What's your poison?"

"You pick. I'm sure what ever you've got beats the piss I usually drink."

Balalaika smirked once more .

" You sure have a mouth on you. I wonder does it get worse when you're drunk?"

" Guess you'll have to find out. Pass me a drink already." She ignored the comment and continued to scan her collection while casting several sideways glances at Revy. It was if she were trying to pick out a matching outfit. A sly look came over the blonde's face and Revy knew she had found what she was looking for.

"Before we start. I want to ask you one more thing?" She set down the glasses and a bottle of Vodka.

"Yeah whatever."

"Do you like rock."

Revy was taken aback by the question, and felt outraged that yet again another person was questioning their relationship. They were just business partners nothing more.

"Hell no. That white collared fuck up is too much of a pussy." She reached for the empty glass and motioned for Balalaika to pour her some, who gladly complied. "I need a real man," she continued. "Someone that knows how to take control and assert himself, " Balalaika's eyes clouded as she said this. "Besides he's not much to look at."

"Hmm..." She set down her cigar and poured herself a drink, but Revy wonder why she had asked .

"Why? You aren't looking to get with him are you ?"

The rich sound of Balalaikas laughter filled the air and Revy found it hard to not be entranced by such a feminine sound.

"No." She replied flatly. "I just want to know how my employees are getting along. " she locked eyes with Revy. " to finding a real man." Balalaika raised her glass and downed the entire drink

Revy grinned and followed suit. The alcohol was strong, bitter even, but it left a sweet taste in her mouth . It defiantly wasn't something she had tried before but she knew she could easily develop a taste for it.

"We'll I have to say this beats sweating my ass off on that tiny boat."

"Yes you should consider yourself privileged to be sitting here. I wouldn't share my stash with just anyone Rebecca." She poured the two of them another drink. Revy watched the stream of clear liquid fall into the glass wondering why she chose her of all people to drink with. Despite knowing her for years, she never really considered her a friend. Of course there was a mutual respect between them but now here this woman was treating her as an equal, inviting her in as if they were the closest of friends. As far as Balalaika was concerned she should have been just another person covered in filth from the gutter ready to do her biding. Willing to look past this she continued to drink.

After finishing off her third drink she was beginning to feel a little buzz. It had to be strong if she was already feeling it as it usually took about 5 or 6.

Half a bottle later she knew she was half cocked. Her brain felt fuzzy, her limbs a little heavy, but she continued to drink, her body craving how good it made her feel. Balalaika had stopped drinking and was now leaning back in her chair casually smoking one of her cigars.

"Revy." Balalaika said, blowing a small stream of smoke. " I think we've had enough ." She reached across for the bottle but Revy pulled it away.

"What's the matter?" She teased. "Can't hold a drink?" Balalaika was not in the mood to play her childish game.

"Stop..." The command was soft but the tone had her unconsciously loosening her grip on the bottle. Balalaika stood from her seat and rounded to the front of her desk. "I want us to enjoy this." she said smoothly. Revy wrinkled her brow in confusion but let her take away the bottle, strangely captivated by the sudden change in behavior. Balalaika leaned against her desk with her arms folded across her chest, calculating her next move.

"Wha-"

"You said you want a man that's powerful, assertive..." Balalaika pushed off the desk and stepped closer to where she sat. Her mind spun as she neared closer and it was hard to tell if it was the alcohol's fault. "I wonder though. What about a woman?" the Russian breathed while casually dropping down onto Revy's lap. The weight of her words, and the feel of her body rendered Revy completely powerless, her mind was unable to do anything but watch as Balalaika slowly brought her lips down onto hers. She couldn't fight it. She didn't want to. In her hazy state of mind it felt right. The contact was brief, but enough to have her lips tingling, and just enough for her not to question it. Balalaika pulled away and looked straight into to the depths of her amber eyes.

"I can take control."she murmured moving a hand to squeeze her breast. The sensation sent her skin crawling with goosebumps. "I can do things to you that no man could." There were lips on hers again and this time Revy was able to kiss her back, the pulsing in her veins driving her into action. It had been a long time since she had a good fuck, and the feel of another warm body against her own had her craving it. She eagerly gave in to the temptation.

Balalaika took control, firmly planting her legs on the ground as they kissed. The feel of cool air against her naked chest heightened her arousal and she quickly worked to undress Balalaika. Desperation caused her hands to tremble and she struggled with the buttons on her suit. Balalaika noticed her struggle and stopped her hands to finish the task for her. With the bare skin of their breasts now pressing against one another, Revy found herself struggling for air. She never imagined how good this would feel. She gasped as she suddenly felt a hand brush against the area between her thighs, the sensation made her instantly aware of where they were.

"No." she said turning away from her lips . " I won't do this in this shitty ass chair let's go to your bed. "

Balalaikas eyes darkened and she got up off her. It was in this moment that Revy could see the full length of her scaring.

It reached downwards past her breasts and across her entire middle. She was stronger than she accredited her to have experienced such an injury. She didn't get too think about it too much though as Balalaika was grabbing her by her belt loop and pulling her along .

"I'm sure we'll find out if there's more to your name of two hands tonight..." She said huskily as they reached her room. In an instant Balalaika was pushing her onto the bed and tugging at Revy's pants.

"Fuck you're desperate." She gasped helping her with the rest.

"Oh yes two hands you're something else. I've wanted you for a while..."

She brought her lips back down onto hers continuing where they had left off. Soon the mix of alcohol and lust had her body writhing with need. She hadn't felt this type of urge in a long time, it had to be the booze. Balalaika moved her hand downwards and brushed against her center. She gasped once more at the contact.

"Revy." She cooed bringing her lips close to her ear. "If we do this... You are mine. Do you understand?"

Her breath hitched as she felt her breath tickling her neck.

"Yes." She didn't care what it would mean. All she wanted was to stop the throb in her stomach. She wanted release. Her reply gave her what she wanted and soon Balalaika was moving her hand up and down her clit. Each stroke sent a new wave of pleasure through her clouded mind, fueling her already burning desire.

" Fuck ." She moaned as Balalaika picked up the pace . She had never been so wet before and she was quickly nearing her climax . "I'm coming ." She ground against her hand and soon she couldn't keep herself from crying out in pleasure as her body shook with the excitement of an orgasm. Balalaika watched her through hooded eyelids, practically getting off by just seeing the look of ecstasy on her face. As her breathing began to steady, she looked up at Balalaika . She looked primal with her mass of hair flowing around her and the look in her eyes said she was still hungry. Seconds later she crashed her lips back down onto Revy's. It felt ravenous, like she wouldn't be able to get enough, and a sudden pain registered in her mind. Balalaika had bit roughly at her lower lip. The pain oddly heightened her arousal.

"Revy..." She groaned gently nipping this time. "Do you feel it?" Feel what she thought.

"This heat between us... It's staggering ."

Balalaika rubbed herself against her and she felt her own pulse increasing at the sensation.

"Touch me." She begged Reaching for Revy's hand. She had never pleasured another woman before but she wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. But before she could do anything Balalaika had noticed her hesitation and took her hand for her, pressing it against her mound.

"Like this." She breathed moving her hand and pressing her palm inward. She continued the action and Balalaika removed her hand to fondle Revy's breasts . If it had been a man doing that she would have sent him flying across the room by now but for some reason she made the act seem sensual rather than dirty. Balalaika closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly as Revy started to get familiar with the action.

"Faster." She commanded. Revy picked up the pace compelled to do anything she asked . "That's it ..." She gasped . Balalaikas hair fell around them, as she ground into Revy's moving hand. She couldn't see anything now accept her face and a sea of yellow. Balalaika's eyes suddenly opened and she felt as if she had been caught staring but she couldn't look away. She held her gaze her eyes darkening the more her hand moved.

Still neither of them broke the connection, it was something she had never experienced before during sex and it felt extremely intimate.

A gasp escaped Balalaika and she broke their eye contact as she threw her head back. The one act revealed everything. Her scared torso and the swell of her breasts. Revy swallowed hard at the sight, her mouth suddenly dry.

A moan of pure ecstasy escaped the Russian and she felt her clench around her hand as she came. Still she refused to stop moving her hand wanting to bring her even more pleasure. Balalaikas body begged to turn away and she even let out a cry of protest but Revy refused to let her go. Hooking an arm around her waist she pulled her body against her and moved her hand harder and faster than before using all her strength to keep her there. Balalaika squirmed helplessly as her body felt like it was about to explode from the overwhelming sense of pleasure. She screamed loudly and came a second time. only then did Revy stop .

"You little wanton..." She panted . " I don't know if I should be mad or grateful." There was an evil gleam in her eye. "I'll keep that in mind for next time ."

Next time she thought. This wasn't a one time fling then. What she said about being hers ... What did it really mean?

Balalaika gave her final kiss and got up off her.

"You should get going Revy. The others will wonder what's been taking you so long..."

"Yeah yeah ... " she mumbled sitting up.

"If they are bold enough to ask about our meeting tell them I wanted to discuss some of your previous jobs and leave it at that." Balalaika pulled her to her feet. "What just happened never leaves this room." Revy nodded having no intention of telling anyone.

"Good girl." The Russian woman strolled over to her dresser and threw on a fine red robe. Revy didn't move. She turned and looked surprised to see her still standing there.

"You're free to get dressed..." She said. "Although I do like what I see." She felt herself blush at the comment but refused to let her see it by picking up her shorts off the floor. She wasn't used to being the bitch. As she slid her jeans on she could feel Balalaika's eyes continue to rake over her . It made her pulse quicken and she was already feeling the desire to make the night last longer.

Almost as if sensing her arousal, Balalaika came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against her chest.

"I'll arrange our next meeting." She breathed into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as the sensual sound reached her ears. Balalaika dragged her other hand across her bare stomach and up to grope one of her breasts. Revy hissed as she pinched roughly at her nipple.

"Remember you are mine," she murmured. "I don't like to share." The blonde pressed her lips against the bare skin of her neck and gently massaged her breast. "I'd like to continue,"she cooed. "But my men will be returning soon. Your screams of pleasure would no doubt have them running to my rescue..."

Revy suppressed a shiver as her mind continued to reel with the promise of pleasure. She felt like a hormonal teenager and Balalaikas proximity wasn't helping.

"Fuck them..." she growled reaching for Balalaika's hand. "Just lock the door and tell them to piss off." In one swift motion Revy turned around and backed her up against the wall. A look of surprise spread across the blonde's face as she was roughly pinned to the spot but it was quickly replaced with a look of heat.

"I too can take control." she smirked, coaxing her knee between the Russian's legs. "If you tease me anymore I might have to show you what its like to be the bitch." Balalaika smiled back darkly, clearly enjoying the change of roles.

"Now this is the two hands I know." she replied reaching out to touch her but Revy wouldn't give her that satisfaction. In one swift motion she pinned her hands against the wall above her head.

"Revy," she warned. "Do not misunderstand me. You are mine not the other way around."

"Are you sure?" she grinned, leaning in closer. "because right now it doesn't look that way." Her words struck a nerve in the Russian and she attempted to free herself but Revy just pressed further into her. She had her beat.

"REVY." she growled. "There will be consequences if you don't let me go."

Revy usually didn't take threats seriously but this was Balalaika, head of the Russian Mafia and overall bad-ass. Only a fool would ignore her threats and she would have listened had her eyes not betrayed her. The threat meant nothing now.

With the upper hand she felt confidant enough in continuing her advances. She captured her lips with her own and felt her instantly melt into it. She hadn't been wrong Balalaika had wanted it just as much as she did. Feeling the shift in power, she began to rub her knee against her center teasing her, having no intention of finishing it. She could feel her gasp against her lips and she knew she was winning. Balalaika made another attempt at freeing her hands but Revy's grip was too tight. She continued to press further into her, causing her to continue attempting to break free. Balalaika quickly become flustered, desperately wanting to use her hands.

"You are going to regret this.." she gasped as Revy moved her lips down to the nape of her neck.

"I doubt it." she murmured trailing her lips down even further, gently nudging away the fabric of her robe with an elbow. Just enough fell away for her to suck hard on a nipple. Balalaikas back arched as she continued to rub against her and encircle a nipple with her tongue.

"At least let me use my hands." she moaned as the need to touch herself grew.

Revy brought her head up to meet her at eye level.

"If I do that..." she said. "Don't fucking try anything." A gleam entered her eye at the promise of freedom.

"I won't... I just want to touch myself." Just to be certain she let go of one hand and kept the other pined. "You could do it for me." she breathed as she regained the use of her hand.

Revy didn't want to give her too much of the power but the idea was too tempting, and she lazily dragged a hand down the front of her robe. Balalaika's body curved into her hand as she began to touch her. Their lips met once more and Balalaika moved her free hand to the back of her neck, pulling the two of them closer. Revy was too involved to notice that she held nothing but air against the wall. Luckily for her Balalaika didn't make use of her free hands right away, wanting to reach her climax first but the sound of footsteps in the hotel floor below had her quickly pushing Revy away.

"They are back." she said.

It took Revy a moment to realize what this meant and she swore under her breath.

"Get dressed and go." Revy went to the other room and threw on her tank top. Just as she dressed there was a knock at the office door.

"Kapitan" It was Boris on the other side waiting for her reply.

"Serzhant. Just a moment I am discussing some things with our Lagoon Company friend here." Her eyes shot daggers at Revy, angry that it had come down to this.

"Da." He replied, the absence of retreating footsteps told them that he remained at the door waiting to be told to come in.

"This is never to happen again." she hissed. "When I say its over and to stop. I mean it. There will be consequences to your actions. Although they won't be immediate you will regret the choice to... make me your bitch."

"Whatever." she grumbled heading for the door.

"Oh and Revy." She stopped halfway towards the door. "I expect you to finish what you started." A smirk spread across the blonde's face and Revy got the feeling she might actually regret what she had done come their next meeting. At the moment though she was satisfied, and the free drinks had been an added bonus.


End file.
